Arid Heights/Scenario Guide
At the very beginning of the scenario, the best start would involve building the Scrambled Eggs/Twist ride and two milder rides. Since the park will be closed if the rating falls under 700 for four weeks straight, and the cash isn't an option, being understaffed here would have no sense. After hiring staff, a good roller coaster comes in order. Then build one of each type of stall - info, food, drinks, and toilets. Flattening a heap of the land helps, so its easier to build pre-made rides and is free, but lowers the ratings of the surrounding rides. After building the stalls, another roller coaster or a Dinghy Slide are the next step. Alternatively, two racing/dueling coasters or a one-in-two coaster — this is a great idea in all scenarios with unlimited funds, since it really jacks up the excitement rating on both the coaster and the surrounding rides . A well-needed warning on the Water Slide though: a bad layout will cause it to crash, which would result in a severe — and undesirable due to the permanent closure threat — blow to the park rating. Adding a long enough queue line – at least 2 times the guest capacity of a single train, 4 times if possible but with a waiting time kept under 10 minutes, will give the player its beast. Once the massive ride is built, closely checked and opened, it will be very important to keep constant building. Separating rides into sections - either by intensity/excitement or by scenery, can be a good idea. Massive amounts of staff will here be a great idea, since the maximum number of staff a park can have is over 200, and they're free! By expanding the park further, according to the above guidelines, and without any major problems like accidents or lost guests, the park rating should keep at maximum somewhere between 800-1,000 guests. Saving often can prove important here, since any accident can ruin the game on this level. As long as the park has ample staff, and no severe accidents, the rest of the scenario should be a breeze. .]]The 2,000 guests requirement of this scenario should by this point be reached in no time. With unlimited cash, flat rides should be replaced as they become old and unreliable. If a ride drops below 70%, there's no excuse not to replace it. This will keep guests happy and the park rating will remain very high throughout the entire scenario. Tips to beat this scenario quickly and easily: - Hiring a lot of staff, around 50 of each kind, and more handymen is recommended as there is no financial limit. - When a few more guests are needed, placing many Shuttle Loops is a good approach, as new rides will bring in more people to the park, no matter if they are similar or not. - A good option is to build a HyperCoaster. It's super effective (and looks great). As there is no funding limit, doing this won't cause financial touble. The same accounts for building expansive rollercoaster designs in general. - An important point is to never stop building because this attracts guests neccessary for reaching the goal. - The guest's thoughts should be regularly checked and their every need minded to keep the park rating at 999 constantly. Category:Scenario Guide